starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Bunker
The bunker is a terran defensive structure. Overview Bunkers, sometime referred to as "battlefield coffins",Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. are low-domed structures that may be constructed with paristeelMetzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. or neosteel plating.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9.. They may be built almost anywhereUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. using manufacturing processes which are standard for SCVs. Once erected the armor plating makes them very difficult to take apart. The bunker typically accommodates, but is not limited to, four individuals. Weapon ports are located on all sides, with ammunition racks above them. Entry and exit is through a single hatch to the rear. Game Unit StarCraft The bunker may garrison any four terran infantry units. While inside units may not be harmed by enemy fire although they are still affected by any affects they had prior to entering. Units with ranged attacks may fire out with +2 added to their range. Units may not activate any abilities while inside. If a bunker is destroyed its occupants emerge unharmed. The bunker's fire cannot be directed by the player. While adept at dealing with en masse attacks of weak units, the bunker is vulnerable against heavy ones. Bunkers are effective holding off chokepoints when backed by missile turrets, goliaths and siege tanks. This makes them very deadly against many zerg units and several terran units though against the protoss, do little to prevent a large-scale attack from zealots and dragoons, which can take far more punishment compared to most basic ground units. In addition, the bunker's range is outclassed by siege tanks and guardians and occasionally reavers. In addition, bunkers can provide more damage and receive a lower chance of being hit back when on high ground. Zerg and protoss units such as Infested Duran cannot enter the bunker. Only SCVs, s, firebats, s, and non-infested hero versions of those terran infantry units may enter. StarCraft II The bunker in StarCraft II has a similar function as in StarCraft. Bunkers now display how many units they have currently "loaded" without needing to select them. Some units, such as marauders and s take up two slots. Units within bunkers gain +1 range. Units can be rallied to automatically enter bunkers. In gameplay, bunkers serve well against the zerg in gaining ground.2009-06-29, Jonathan Ross, Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-29 Abilities in a Bunker s and marauders in a bunker can use their stimpacks. Stimpack becomes available within the bunker commands (load, unload, etc.). abilities are not available. Bunker Abilities A bunker cannot be Salvaged while units are still in it. Upgrades Wings of Liberty In the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign, there will be a bunker upgrade which increase the bunker's range by +1,JonEagle X. 2010-04-24. StarCraft2Forum.org Single Player Coverage. StarCraft 2 Forum. Accessed 2010-04-24. once which will give the bunker a shrike turretTechupgrades. Flickr. Accessed 2009-08-27. and at the cost of 5 zerg research points, an extra 150 HP via fortification.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-04-22. April 19 Single Player Campaign Info and Press Event. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-04-23. Development Salvage A bunker could be Salvaged while units are still in it; during this period, the units within can no longer use their abilities.Karune 2008-02-27. Terran's Salvage. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-27. Abilities in a Bunker Infantry units could use abilities from inside a bunkerKarune. 2008-02-29. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 29. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-08. except the SCV's repair ability.Karune. 2008-02-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 31. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-26. When a unit entered the bunker its special abilities became available within the bunker commands (load, unload, etc.).Source: Battle Report 1 -part 2 Accessed 2008-12-20. In June 2008, units within a bunker could use StimPack, EMP, nuke and Snipe.Karune, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. StarCraft: Legacy StarCraft II Exclusive Q&A with Karune. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. When medics were in the game, a medic inside a bunker could heal units both within and outside Bunkers, but a medic outside of a bunker could not heal units inside of a bunker.Karune. 2008-02-19. Karune: Abilities from inside Bunker question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-19. Upgrades The Neosteel Frame upgrade changed for the start of the StarCraft II beta. The previous version had the following attributes: Known Bunkers *Bunker 54 References ru:Бункер